Most roadways in the United States have lines painted thereon--longitudinally, laterally, and obliquely, to give guidance and direction to traffic traversing the road. From time to time it becomes advisable to change or eliminate the lines. For example, it may be desired to change a numeral setting forth a speed limit, e.g. "35", to "40". While it is a simple matter to paint "40" adjacent the "35", the "35" must be simultaneously obscured to avoid confusion.
The present practice is to abrade the old lines ("35"), as by sandblasting, at substantially the same time as any new marking ("40") applied. This is quite expensive.
The present invention offers a much less expensive method or process of in effect obscuring the unwanted marking.